Dashmar
The Dashmar, the 'Lord of Peace', Way of the Naga, p. 78 was the diplomatic leader of the Naga Creatures of Rokugan, p. 47 and governed the Greensnake Bloodline being the Lord of Nirukti. He was responsible for most of the Naga political ties with humans and the empire. Way of the Naga, p. 87 Selection The Dashmar was oftenly chosen from the Greensnake, because of their mental acuity and ability to negotiate and understand new concepts. Way of the Naga, p. 40 Constrictor scarcity Some Constrictor had sunk their souls so deeply into the pond of the Akasha that they had never returned, remaining in a comatose state until their bodies withered and died from starvation. Constrictor eggs died and withered in the nests, and few of those born lived to see their third Shedding of the Skin. Dashmar himself set the task before his greatest Cobra shugenja: discover the cause of the Constrictor's plague, and heal the wound before it would destroy the bloodline. Way of the Naga, p. 39 Awakening When the Naga race awakened the Dashmar saw his city destroyed by humans, during the Great Sleep. He was tasked to contact the humans and to reach a treaty with them. The Dashmar put aside his anger and his sorrow at the death of the many Greensnakes beneath Nirukti. The Dashmar wished his daughter to remain safe with the Constrictors, and assigned her to duties that would keep her busy deep in the Shinomen and away from the wars of Rokugan. Way of the Naga, p. 90 Humans Meet Naga In 1127 during the Clan War the Mara met the human named Mirumoto Daini, who had entered the forest seeking new allies. He was brought to the Shahadet, to present plans for a Naga alliance with Toturi's Army. Time of the Void, p. 33 Naga aid Refused at Court This year te Dashmar was sent to the Imperial Court as an emissary of the Naga. He informed the Court that they had awakened from slumber to fight the rising evil they sensed in the Shadowlands. He was not taken seriously by the Emperor's wife, Bayushi Kachiko, and located those individuals who would hear the wisdom of the Naga. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Shadowlands) The Shahadet became upset and the Balash suggested to attack the humans, but the Qamar kept both in check. Time of the Void, p. 35 The Dashmar was sent again, and this time alongside the human Daini Clan Letter to the Naga #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Time of the Void, p. 35 The audience ended in a disaster, when the Dashmar was goaded by Kachiko into an outburst, accusing the Empress of treachery and fomenting chaos. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 20 The Naga were banished from the Capital, returning to the forests. Time of the Void, p. 53 Naga Ambassador The Dashmar journeyed with the Shahadet and Daini to join Toturi's Army, fightinf his way to Toturi's camp. After a time he left the naga army, and remained as naga ambassador in the Imperial Court. After Kachiko had been sent away from the Imperial Palace, the ambassadors met in secret so that the armies would not know their location. Clan Letter to the Naga #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Return to the Great Sleep After the Second Day of Thunder the Dashmar knew the Naga race would have to return to their Great Sleep again. Forest (Jade flavor) Siege of Sleeping Mountain The Dashmar felt the Kazaq's soul was torn apart of the Akasha, when the naga ambassador was tattooed by Hitomi Kokujin. Hitomi Kazaaq (Hidden Emperor 3 flavor) Hidden Emperor The Dashmar commanded the Isha, the Ralish, the Malekish, and the Balash to protect Hoshi when the one Who Smells like Sky was in the Morikage Forest, a place the Lying Darkness owned. When the Akasha sensed Otaku Kamoko in the surroundings, the Dashmar asked the Isha to bring her with them, because she could help in the rescue of the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I and could help them to tell Toturi about the Foul. What the Dashmar did not knew was that the Nothing already had corrupted the soul of Toturi. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee New Dashmar When the naga individual known as the Dashmar died, another younger took his place. His voice was clearer and his face younger, but he spoke the words of the fallen the Dashmar. Dashmar Exp2 (Honor Bound flavor) Moon and Sun In 1132 after the death of Onnotangu the Dashmar mourned the loss of the Pale. He knew that the Hitomi ascension would not be enough and the Naga must rise the Bright to be reborn the Akasha. Clan Letter to the Naga (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Death In 1133 the Dashmar died at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and merged his soul with the Akasha. Who's Who in the Hidden Emperor: Scrolls of the Dead External Links * Dashmar (Shadowlands) * Dashmar Exp (Time of the Void) * Dashmar Exp2 (Honor Bound) Category:Naga Leaders